As to a disaster prevention monitor system, there is conventionally proposed “a disaster monitor system in which remote operation consoles 4a to 4b are installed in each of a plurality of monitor regions 1a to 1n of a building and the like, a home page is provided on which disaster information collected by disaster monitor consoles 3a to 3n of disaster prevention facilities 2a to 2n is published so that the disaster prevention information published on the home page is browsed via the Internet 5 by a browser of a remote monitor device 7 having an access right to the home page” as a technology having an object of “collectively and simply managing far located disaster prevention facilities at low cost by effectively using a home page browsing function of the Internet” (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-11280 (Abstract)